


The Bathroom

by KatrinDieSithFrau



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, Light BDSM, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinDieSithFrau/pseuds/KatrinDieSithFrau
Summary: An ancient movie was found, and the National Cinema of Coruscant organised a special movie night for it. It was special, because officials had the obligation to show up...
Relationships: Mas Amedda/Sheev Palpatine, Nix Card/Lott Dod, Nute Gunray/Rune Haako
Kudos: 2





	The Bathroom

Coruscant Cinema features a very old film tonight. One since the years of Darth Revan. That's what every sign in the streets say. Every official will be in the National Cinema. Including the Chancellor.

Rune was completely excited about it. But he never showed it in front of the Viceroy. He didn't want to expose himself.

"Are you ready?..." He bluntly said, as he wore his rich, black hat.

"Yes, sir... Let me just wear my shoes..." Rune answered.

"Not those. These are too much. I don't want you to seem more fancy than me in front of the Chancellor!" He growled.

"I'm sorry, sir..." Rune said slightly sad... He just wanted to wear this pair for once. Yes, the golden finish was a bit to much for a second in command... But why such opression?...  
-  
"It's been ages since the last time I visited the National Cinema..."

"Me too, Amedda... So many duties for entertainment... But that movie is almost a duty to be honest..." The Chancellor smiled to the view of the cinema's sign.

"Eh... Yeah, true..." Mas let out a small and awkward chuckle. "I just don't want the journalists here... They are going to gather around us and ask us about the movie later..."

"I agree, they are kriffing annoying..."

"Language..."

Sheev turned to him, as he made sure no one was around, and gave him an affectionate slap on the cheek and smiled. "I'm more powerful than you... Don't tell me what to do...."

"I, eh... Know...." He became so purple, he wished it would go away in time.

"Let's go in now. The movie starts in a while."  
-  
"Move your butt, Haako. We are going go be late, and I don't want that!" Nute yelled, clearly annoyed.

Rune just quoted Nix Card in his head, and thought no one cares what you want, and slightly laughed in his head.

They got in his official speeder, the one that has a driver for them and is very luxurious.

Rune sat awkwardly next to him, and tried not to look at him... He was mean to him the whole afternoon, but he is so damn attractive that day... Radiant as the morning sun, som would say....

The Cinema was full, of poor and rich. Almost the whole Coruscant was there. And thank the Force, this cinema is huge.

The excitement for this newly discovered ancient film had aroused most people's curiosity, obviously.

Palpatine sat on his special seat, and Mas next to him. Sly Moore on the other side.

_This bitch just ruins my night...._ He thought as he saw the man typically smiling at her. Sometimes, he just really despised her. He was also afraid something was going on with her and the Chancellor. But this was probably only in his envious head.

Gunray found his seat in the officials, and Rune sat next to him. On the other side, there was Dod, representing the Senate.

"Ah? Away from Card today? Eh, Dod?" Nute mocked him. Yes, the Banking Clan representatives were on the other side of the amphitheater.

"Shut it..." He said and it was so silent, it could be barely heard.

"What did you say??"

"Nothing..."

As the movie proceeded, Sheev couldn't really concentrate. He found it more boring than Senate sessions. He leaned on his hand, and looked at his right. Amedda seemed off too. Actually, annoyed. Clearly annoyed.

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

"Nothing." He whispered back.

No, he wasn't annoyed. He was mad. Sheev knew this tone exactly.

"Mas..."

"Don't talk to me now... I'm, eh, watching the movie..."

"No, you are not!"

But the Vice Chancellor just glared at him, angrily. "Shut up, we are the only talking in this cinema!!"

Palpatine was so weirded out by his sudden behaviour, he widened his eyes so much, that his eyelids almost went in his eyes. What was so wrong... He decided to let it now, but he was definitely going to do the talk later.

Nute was utterly bored too, and annoyed by Dod's presence next to him. And so was Lott. Rune also felt really awkwardly. Being next to them was very stressful. He couldn't even concentrate on what he was watching.

The atmosphere was indeed heavy...

"Can you stop staring at me?..."

"Can you stop staring at Card?? You are betraying yourself, _kriffing homo_!"

"Can you stop caring about what I do and start minding your own business??"

"Dod, lower your tone, because I really question whether you should be alive or not right now!"

Their angry whispers reached Rune's ears, and he fekt his stomach sick.

He kicked Nute as a gesture to stop.

He kicked back, hard to make it hurt. Rune averted his gaze completely and felt really bad about the whole situation. He hated his behaviour...

"Sir, can we go outside for a bit..."

"No. And no, I don't care about Dod. Stop interfering!"

"No. Sir. You are coming with me. At least at the pause, if you want to see the movie."

Nute started losing his temper. "Are you talking back to me?!"

"Shh."  
-  
The pause finally came.

Mas stood up, ready to go to the bathroom or something, but Sheev pulled his sleeve.

"Let me..."

"Where do you think you are going, Amedda?? To whom are you behaving like that? Are you out of your mind maybe?" He said in a serious, angry and scared tone. "I want to talk."

"What to talk about exactly? You know what you have done..."

"No, I know nothing!! What is so wrong anyway!!"

But he just pulled his hand away and left angrily.

"Sir, come to me at the bathroom, please."

"No, Haako, you can't do what you want here!" Nute meant it. He was the powerful there, not an insignificant man like Rune.

"Sir... I really need to talk to you, because I feel like our last, eh, talk... Didn't got in your brain at all..."

"Who do you think you are, Haako? My father!?"

"Someone that cares, sir..."

This got him for a bit. And Rune's tears too. Fake tears! He does it all the time! He thought.

But he was so wrong. Each and every tear of him for him was more sincere than anything else in his life...

"You cared to follow me?! I thought that I did you a favour that I left!" Mas said between sobs. His pained face stung his heart.

"Why, Amedda?..." He said and tried to touch his arm, but his hand was shoved away immediately.

The Chagrian just continued crying and biting his thumb, averting his gaze from him as much as possible.

"You worry me..."

"Do I?? Really?..."

"Yes... Before entering that damn cinema, you were alright! What's wrong now!"

"Alright, what did you want to tell me?" Nute said and crossed his arms as they reached the other side of the bathroom. Like the cinema's projection room, the bathroom was also huge, and for someone new there, it could seem like a labyrinth.

"Why are you so harsh to him... What have I told you!" The wound in his voice was so clear, Nute felt like it killed him like a blade through his insides.

Even though he wanted it gone... It couldn't leave him...

"Look, Haako... Eh, Rune... I... I can't..." He broke. Tears filled his eyes and went down his cheeks. "I can't find peace with myself!"

"I know..." Rune said as he quickly wrapped his arms around him, rubbing circles on his back, in a soothing and consoling way, giving him all of his warmth. "That's why I'm here... I have told you..." He let a smile as he said those words, and kissed his temple softly. "I won't give up on you sir... No matter what..."  
-  
They were kissing like mad as they reached the third section of the bathroom. No one else around. This was their moment. Nix grabbed him and made him sit on a sink.

"I missed you..." He said between a kiss.

"Me too... And that douche, Gunray, couldn't shut up... He threatened me again..."

"What!? Where the hell is he, let me break his neck!" Nix's hand curled in a fist and he heard Lott's statement.

"No need to think of him now... Now it's just me, you and that sink..."

"True..."  
-  
"You worry me..."

"Quit it..."

"No! You quit it!" He grabbed his shoulders and shook him, with a furious look in his sparkling blue eyes. "You made me really tired with your whining, Amedda!!" He shouted at him and shook him again. "WHAT'S KRIFFING WRONG!!"

The sink was used differently now, as Lott was supporting himself on it, because Nix was pounding in him. His one hand holding his mouth to prevent any loud sound coming out.

"You're so good for me, Lott..." He whispered to him. "No one can stop us now... No one..."  
-  
They started kissing softly and Nute pushed him against the wall. Ah, Haako... If only I wasn't like that... He wished in his brain, and he felt tears filling his eyes again.

Rune gently touched his chin and deepened the kiss.

"I love you, sir... Please, don't cry, everything will be fine...."

He didn't say anything more, just continued kissing him...  
-  
"Amedda... I'm sorry..." He said as he let him free. "But please, tell me... What is wrong?"

"You are with her, right?"

"Her?..."

"Her!"

"Ah... You mean... Moore?!" Sheev burst in laughter. "Really you thought such a thing!? Well, it's true!"

"What?!"

"No, you idiot! I'm kidding!"

"Then why?..."

"Why what?"

"Why are you so gentle with her?! All these smile exchanges, small talks! And with me yoy say nothing!"

"I'm just typical... And I also don't want to betray our relationship in public... I really have nothing to do with Moore. No, I donlove her, but in other way. I know her since little. I have given her basic training in the Force. She's like a daughter to me..."

"Really?..."

Sheev smiled. "Yes." He went near him and gave him a gentle, consoling hug. "You are so stupid..."

"Yes, I am... Sorry, My Lord..." He started crying again, but because he caused this mess.

Sheev wiped his tears and started kissing him. His hands wondered on his body. On his chest, his wide back, then his waist and on his hips, sending shivers to his body.  
-  
"Ah, Nix, yes!" Lott moaned in Nix's palm as the Muun's cock hit his proatate and made his legs feel like jelly beneath him.

"Shhh... Shh..." Nix held him tight to support him better. "You don't want to be heard by anyone passing by..." He affectionately said.

"Ahah! I can't help it! You are so good!"

"You too... I'm so lucky to have you, Lott..."

"Let's see what have we here..." Sheev said as he observed his man's naked body in fron of him. The blue skin made a vivid contrast with the white tiles of the bathroom.

Amedda shyly and due to the cold, brought his arms close to his body.

Sheev got a whip out if his sleeve and gave him a light spank on the thigh.

"Augh!"

"That's for being so disrespectful to your Chancellor..."

And another one, harder, on his butt...

"Ack!"

"That's for whining for lies..."

And then, a final and strong on his side.

"... And that's for believing I'd ever fall so low and cheat..."

This one made his skin purple. He whimpered in pain and gritted his teeth. His cock was already hardening by the whole situation.

"You were misbehaving so much today... I shall gag you. I don't want anyone to listen to you..."

"I'm so sorry, My Lord!"

"You remembered it too late..."

Rune tried go keep his voice as low as possible with Nute's cock moving like that in his stretched hole. He sure had his urges again.

"Ah, sir!" He felt a warm hand on his own on the wall. He smiled. Gunray is not so often this gentle...

"Ah, Rune... You feel so nice... More than nice! Amazing!" He murmured in his ear, as his organ was being massaged by his partner's twitching walls. The friction was impossibly good. He was near. Hopefully on time to watch this movie...

Sheev made Mas bend on his knees, each of his commands accompanied by a whip. The Vice Chairman couldn't be so loud with that cloth in his mouth. His tears and sweat soaked his face. He was still untouched, though hard and wet as hell.

He felt a cold metal touching his rim and he winced.

"This one is my apology..."

Nix had made Lott come at least two times in a row. The movie had started again, but they were in their third round now, and no one would stop them.

So did Rune and Nute. They were fucking hard and their brains were so melted, they could think if nothing at the time.

The wall Rune's body was crashed on became sweaty and slippery, and so did the sink were Lott supported himself.

The nicely shaped lightsaber playfully moved into him, the coldness making him shiver. He moaned to the feel, and got whipped again.

"Shh! If you continue like this, I'm going to be harsher!!"

The movie had almost reached its end, and so were the six of them doing too. On the same time, in the same bathroom, but no one knew about the others' presence.

They were all so lost and invested with eah other, they could think nothing more than that...

Even Sheev had weakened by the crazy arousal he had while fucking him mercilessly in a public bathroom. He didn't know but all this dirty-ness, he barely had in his everyday life, did so crazy things to him.

And so did to Amedda, who had accepted his defeat and had came already three times in this floor.

Nute and Rune had that harmony they always had while doing it. It even seemed to put their differences aside for the moment... And what moment... A moment of ecstasy, as they were coming together on this wall...

And Nix and Lott, this was their last round before running out of breath and collapsing on the sink, both of them.

It was just magical...

Everything ended, and they didn't care about gossips or anything like that...

The only thing they could think of was this bathroom...


End file.
